


Did You Tell Them About The Wedding?

by theloverneverleaves



Series: I'll Write You A Fantasy [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (when am i ever really sorry), Alternate Universe - Celebrity, M/M, Marriage Proposal, and then it got cuter, it started out as a cute holiday, sorry???, travel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloverneverleaves/pseuds/theloverneverleaves
Summary: After another success, international bestseller is back on a book tour around Europe to promote the latest book in his award winning series, The Idris Chronicles. Alec's just glad the rest of the world can appreciate Magnus' brilliance, but he'd also love a moment alone with his boyfriend, even if it is in a tourist attraction in London.After all, he has his own love story to write.





	Did You Tell Them About The Wedding?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up to [Spoilers, Darling!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10281662) and was written for Travel AU week of #shaumondays!!! I don't really know what this is. Other than sappily cute. I hope you're into that.  
> These can be read independently, all you need to know is that Magnus is an author and Alec is hopelessly in love with him, whilst his siblings are hopelessly in love with Magnus' work.
> 
> (Also if you were wondering, Alec definitely ends up co-writing part of Magnus' novel series because they work better together.)
> 
> You can get me at [@isabellebiwoods](http://isabellebiwoods.tumblr.com). Enjoy!

Alec leaned against the railing, watching the sun disappear on the horizon. It was an unseasonably bright and warm day, as far as he could gather from the locals, and he intended to enjoy every single second of it. It wasn’t often you got to watch the sun go down in a foreign country, roughly a thousand feet above ground level. These were the moments you had to treasure, to remember forever.

Although Alec might treasure it a little more if his boyfriend got his hands back where they belonged. 

Glancing over discreetly, he noticed Magnus was just finishing up with the women that had approached them a few minutes earlier. Alec had foolishly thought things would be quieter for them in London. It was a foreign country, a totally different part of the planet to the parts of downtown New York Alec called home. There was no reason Magnus should be half as famous here, or so his brain had decided.

His brain, however, seemed to have forgotten his boyfriend was a multiple time New York Times Bestseller, and that also extended to the British equivalent, and that pop culture was not a bubble that only existed in urban America. Although Alec never failed to be surprised how many people recognised Magnus’ face. He was an author, not an actor. But it seemed Magnus’ fans had a deep dedication to his work. It was lovely to see, in a way. 

Alec was glad to see there were plenty of other people in the world who’d realised just how brilliant Magnus Bane was.

Before he got the chance to get too lonely, a familiar arm slid around his waist, and Alec smiled, looking over to his side. The orange glow of the sun lit up Magnus’ face, throwing his features into glorious relief. He looked perfect, as always. But then, Magnus always said he had to be selfie ready at a moment’s notice. As proved only moments ago.

“Is there anywhere you  _ won’t _ get recognised?” Alec teased gently, and Magnus smiled, leaning a little closer.

“Maybe China. And anywhere else that bans my books as ‘gay propaganda’. But even then, the really dedicated have the internet and some very clever ways of obtaining what they want to see,” Magnus reasoned, and Alec chuckled softly.

“Remind me never to visit those countries. They clearly have poor taste.”

“Noted,” Magnus replied, leaning in to press a brief kiss to Alec’s lips. Alec smiled. To think all of this had started because Izzy had practically blackmailed him into a road trip. She liked to take credit for her brother’s eternal happiness. Alec couldn’t even deny it. Without her crazy schemes, he probably would never have had this. 

Plus his family got one hell of a kick out of the fact their big brother was dating their favourite author ever. Even if Magnus refused to give them spoilers.

They did get advance copies of the books, though, so Alec figured that made up for it.

“So did you have another set of happy customers?” Alec asked, and Magnus nodded softly, leaning his head in to rest on Alec’s shoulder, watching the sunset over the city. 

“They’re university students at UCL. Also on a date. They love the books, and they adore Celine and Genevieve. They’re coming to the signing tomorrow, actually.”

“Did you tell them about the wedding?” Alec asked, and Magnus chuckled.

“Spoilers, darling. Never give away too much.” Alec grinned, glancing over. Magnus had so many rules about his material, about giving away too much. The Idris Chronicles were special to Magnus. Alec could appreciate that. But he also wasn’t subject to a lot of the spoilers rules. Alec had started reading the books after he met Magnus, and had happily chatted away about the characters and the plot with Magnus as he read. That just… never really stopped. Magnus had started talking about things he hadn’t written yet without Alec even noticing.

At least, not until he mentioned it front of Izzy and Jace, who promptly tried to choke him for more information, and also make him  _ stop  _ talking all at once. It was all very confusing.

What wasn’t confusing was how he felt about Magnus. It had been a long time since Comic Con, since they’d started dating. They’d been living together for nearly a year, and Alec couldn’t imagine his life without Magnus in it. The book tour had been… unexpected, but as soon as Magnus had offered Alec the chance to come with him, he’d jumped at it. A trip around Europe, a chance to see the world with the man he loved?

Nothing had sounded more perfect.

London was the last stop, though, the last possible moment to do what Alec had been planning to do all trip. He’d been waiting for the perfect moment for weeks - he’d bought the ring in New York, for God’s sake. But every time he thought about actually  _ asking  _ Magnus to marry him, he’d decide the moment wasn’t right and move on. 

Izzy and Jace had been texting him nearly every day to ask if he’d done it yet. It was a miracle he’d been able to keep it a secret for so long.

But the fact was if Alec kept this to himself for much longer, the moment of doing it on their tour around Europe would definitely be lost. And there was something special about watching the sun go down in a foreign city in the arms of the man he loved.

“On that note, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about,” Magnus started, and Alec bit back a sigh. Well, he could wait. The Idris Chronicles were important to Magnus, and Alec would always gladly talk about plot or character problems. Whatever Magnus needed came first. So Alec smiled, and nodded.

“What is it?”

“Do you remember when I was writing Gideon and James’ reunion?” Alec nodded softly. Magnus had been agonising over the scene for weeks, not long after they’d gotten together. They were back in New York and they’d been out on a date, and Magnus had just been painfully distracted the whole time. Alec had thought it was him, until Magnus explained his problem. Then they’d worked on it together.

It was the first time Alec had written anything, or even thought of it. It was also his first contribution to the Idris Chronicles. Certainly not the last, either, although Alec always insisted he simply helped Magnus work out what he already knew he wanted. 

Magnus was much more complimentary.

“I’d been writing those characters for so long that I thought I knew them. After everything Gideon had been through, I was so sure I knew what he wanted, but nothing quite fit. But  _ you _ knew what he  _ needed _ ,” Magnus explained softly. Alec smiled, raising an eyebrow.

“Where are you going with all this?”

“Those two people in love needed a moment to themselves, and you were the one that came up with where. The top of the Crystal Spire, at sunset. And I suppose it might be a little vain to use that for myself, but… there’s nowhere I’d rather be right now.”

“The Shard in London is no Crystal Spire,” Alec pointed out, and Magnus chuckled softly.

“I know, I know. I just… I guess what I’m trying to say is…”

It was enough to get Alec worried for a moment. Magnus had been confident and suave since the moment Alec had met him, with the exception of falling over each other. Alec was the one that stuttered and stumbled his way through everything. He was just lucky that Magnus forgave him for it. But for  _ Magnus _ to be like this? It had to be serious. 

But when Alec noticed the ring box in Magnus hand, he blinked twice, eyes darting up to Magnus’ face, and the shy smile he wore. 

“Would you do me the absolute privilege of marrying me?” 

Alec stood, frozen in surprise, staring at the silver band in the ring box. Long enough for the doubts and nerves to creep into Magnus’ expression, which made Alec shake himself out of whatever he was feeling, and laugh. 

“You beat me to it,” Alec explained, reaching into his jeans pocket, and pulling out the ring box, opening it up. Magnus’ eyes widened for a second before he started laughing too. For that moment, the brightest thing in sight absolutely wasn’t the setting sun, but Magnus. Always, always Magnus.

“Does this mean yes?” Magnus asked after a moment, and Alec grinned. 

“Yes. Of course, yes.” 

Unable to help himself, Alec leaned in for a kiss, as deep and slow and affectionate as he could reasonably make it in public. Alec held Magnus a little closer, leaning close and looking at the ring. Somehow Magnus had managed to pick something that was precisely his style. Understated, quiet, but very much present. 

“I can’t believe I deprived myself of whatever speech you had planned,” Magnus murmured, and Alec snorted.

“You’re better with words, anyway.”

“Then maybe you should give me some actions instead, Alexander.”

Alec grinned, stealing a quick kiss from his boyfriend’s -  _ fiancé’s _ lips. They had a whole night left in London - Alec definitely intended to make good on that. Before he could, though, his phone started buzzing in his pocket. Passing Magnus the ring box, Alec saw Izzy’s name on the screen, and picked up the call.

“I can’t believe you got engaged and didn’t tell me!!! It’s all over Twitter and Instagram you  _ traitor _ ,” Izzy screeched. Alec looked over his shoulder, and noticed a few people trying to look like they  _ weren’t _ looking. And for once, Alec didn’t care. 

“We’re not even wearing the rings yet, Iz,” Alec replied, a smile in his voice.

“Oh, shit! Sorry!”

The line immediately went dead, and Alec laughed, shoving his phone away. Instead of worrying about the crowds, Alec reached over for the ring he bought Magnus, gently sliding it onto Magnus’ finger. Not wasting a moment, Magnus did the same, sliding the ring home onto Alec’s left hand. 

“And now we’re engaged.”

Magnus grinned.

“Yes, we are.”

Some moments were meant to be treasured forever. And this? This was definitely one of them.


End file.
